Gakuen Alice: Not our Mikan
by Ginmoku Maizuki
Summary: Mikan escapes from the Academy, Coming back a year later different. Who knows what happened? That's what everyone wants to know. Especially Natsume, Her Boyfriend.
1. Lost and Found

**GAKUEN ALICE **

**Normal POV:**

`Mikan didnt come to class today.` Hotaru thought. `Where was that polka...` Natsume thought. `I hope Sakura-san is ok.` Ruka thought. They were all worried about Mikan, Though, Natsume wouldnt admit it, He cares to. "Where do you think Sakura-san is?" Ruka asked Hotaru. "I dont know, I would`ve looked there if I did, Baka!" Hotaru said. Ruka started laughing nervously, Scared of the Baka Gun Mark V (Mark Five)

INTERVENTION:

**Invention #93: Baka Gun Mark V, Shoots twice as fast as Baka Gun Mark IV. Shoots bullets made of hard plastic containing concrete and auto-aim to all Bakas in a ten-foot radius. Costs 900 Rabbits.**

BACK TO THE STORY:

_"Hey! Did you hear! Someone escaped the Academy!" _A girls shrill voice shouted in the distance. _"Yeah! I heard Jinno and Narumi talking about it! It was that Sakura girl! The annoying pig-tail haired girl!" _Another squeaky voice said. "Mikan escaped?" They said in sync. Hotaru started walking off. "Oi. Imai. Where you off to?" Natsume said, Talking for the first time in a while. "Interrogating Narumi." She said, Walking off. "Ah! Im coming with! Wait up, Imai-san!" Ruka said, Running towards here. Natsume silently stalked after.

Hotaru, Ruka and Natsume slammed the door to the teachers lounge open, Seeing it was only Narumi in the room, Hotaru walked forwards, Aiming her Baka Gun at Him. "Where is Mikan? Did she really escape the Academy?" She asked, Glaring at Narumi. "A...Ah...Um..." He stuttered. "Tell me...Now!" She locked and loaded the childish but horribly painful weapon. "Ah! Ok! Its true! Help me Natsume-kun!" He hid behind the Flame Caster, Only to have his hair set alight. "Dont touch me, Baka teacher." Natsume said, Walking to a wall and leaning on it. "How did she escape?" Natsume asked. "Uh...We currently dont know. She disappeared! Her Alice tracking card was left on the outside of the wall! I cant say anymore!" He said, Running away.

Soon after interrogating poor Narumi, They ran to Mikans room, Finding it empty and only a sealed envolope in the middle of the baby pink room. It had `Open Me!` Written on the back.

Ruka opened it and read it aloud.

"Dear all,

If you are reading this, I have escaped. I was sick of this isolated place. I couldn`t take it anymore! If Hotaru is reading this, Dont be sad...Or mad! If Ruka is reading this, You`ve been a great friend. I `ll miss you too... And If Natsume is reading this. I lo-" Ruka stopped, Red faces. "I- what? Nogi?" Hotaru asked. Ruka only passed it to Natsume who sighed angrily and stuffed the letter in his pocket. "She said she loved me." He told the two. "Shes such and idiot..." He started, Gripping his hand tightly.

**THE NIGHT BEFORE:**

_Mikan had gotten up at 1:36am, Getting dressed in a black hoodie and black skirt with black leggings aswell as black trainers. She cut her hair so it was shoulder length and pulled up her hood to cover her face. She jumped out the window, Doing an army roll and walking to the wall. She had copied some high school devision boy. Now she could jump high. She jumped and grabbed the top of Gakuen Alices wall, Climbing it, She jumped down, Using Kitsunemes stolen alice, Courtesy of herself, She slowly floated to the ground. "Phew." She had landed on a wall far from the gate. Taking the two stars from her pocket, She threw them on the ground and started running. "SEE YAH ROUND SCUMBAGS!" Mikan shouted before running to the nearest train station._

**THE PRESENT: **

**It had been three months since that day and you gotta say, Its taken a toll on the three. They stick together like glue. Hotaru had gotten meaner, Ruka got gloomier and Natsume barely talked to anyone except Hotaru and Ruka. But on August 16th something happened.**

Natsume, Hotaru and Ruka were taking a walk around like usual. Sometimes they stared at the gate of Alice Academy, Wondering how _she_ got out. Then "Let me go!" Followed by a male grunt and a couple thumps. The academys guards were trying to catch a girl with a white hood over her head, A black skirt, thigh high socks and white shoes. She was fighting with spectacular speed, Aim and strength. This girl was stunning. They watched as Narumi came behind her and used his alice. They could practically see the hearts and flowers surrounding him. She fained, Dropping the stick she used. Narumi started to carry her in.

They were still shocked. That girl was inhuman...She couldnt have been that fast without an alice. When they snapped out of it, Lunch had ended. They walked to class, Not caring about being late.

**Narumi`s POC**

I carried the girl in to the little guest room and layed her on the couch. I looked at her hood. "What is she hiding?" I muttered, Reaching for the hood. I pulled it off her to reveal...Mikan! "M...Mikan?!" I half shout, Making her stir. `Stupid!` I shout to myself in my head. "Nnngh..." Mikan muttered. She propped herself up on her elbows, Opening her eyes. "Na...rumi?" She looked around. "Crap!" She punched the sofa.


	2. Not A Chapter

sorry I haven`t updated, I`ve been busy and sick and oh my god, I had maaaaaajor writers block. An the guest who asked why Narumi`s alice worked, Its because she wasn`t ready and didnt activate it soon enough. I`m working on it now and will try to add more detail and make it longer and (StarElsie) Less confusing. (Hopefully)

So, See ya on in Limbo, Where i`ll be stuck until I get an Idea. And I`ll try to get it up before the 20th Aug. Bye! And once again, Sorry!


	3. Mikan HAS Changed

Mikan Has Changed:

"Crap!" She shouted, Punching the couch. (Sofa)Narumi was shocked by her vicious behaviour. "Mikan?" He asked, Bewildered. She jumped over the sofa and ran for the door, Turning invisible. But it banged open, Causing Mikan to get knocked back and her invisibility fading away. Infront of her stood Persona. Persona glared at her. Or from what he could tell from his frown, Because his half mask covering his eyes. "Well, We caught the sneaky cat, did we?" He said in a displeased tone. "Not really, You see, Im more sneaky than a cat." Mikan smirked as she attemped to kick Persona`s feet from under him but he jumped. Using this time to head for the window. Unfortuantely, Narumi grabbed her. She flipped him over her shoulder. Making an `X` infront of her face with her arms, She jumped through the second floor window. "Mikan!" Narumi shouted. Persona walked to the window aswell as Narumi to see she was running towards to gate.

Mikan was getting ready to use the Jump Alice to get over the wall like back in April but someone pulled her foot down. It was Natsume. Mikan faltered for a second before kicking him in the chest. Which he blocked with his hands. "Mikan." He tried to reason with her but only got a kick in the side. He had no choice but to fight back. Mikan was knocked back as he punched her in the face. She went full rage on him. Running at him, But when she was close, She slid under him and used her arms to push her up, Doing a handstand and kicking him in the head. He launched around, Grabbing her foot and knocking her over, He hit the back of her neck and knocked her out.

As Narumi got down there he saw the unconsious Mikan in Natsume`s hands. "I`m sorry, Natsume. We need to take her." Narumi gave him puppy dog eyes. Despite the drama of just now, Natsume managed a "Tch." Handed Mikan to him and walked off.

AN HOUR LATER:

When Mikan stirred into the real world once again, She found she couldnt move her arms or legs. They had tied them with rope. They tied it with a very tight knot so she couldn`t escape. She was angry. She had escaped. She made it. But a couple wrong directions and she was back in the fun looking prison of insanity they call Gakuen Alice. Growling, She was able to get just enough energy back to rip the rope on her feet to bits with wind alice but then, She was tired. She couldn`t use her alices. She was barely able to stand up before falling again.

Giving up after a few more tries, Mikan remained silent, Wondering when people would com- Never mind. She heard footsteps outside. Light footsteps. Slightly bouncy and girlish but also firm at the same time. _Narumi._ She thought. Waiting until he came in. "Hello Mikan." He looked me in the eye firmly. "Mikan. I want you to tell me. Why did you escape the academy?" He asked, Trying, And succeeding in sounding harsh. The only reply he got was Mikan looking away. "Alright, It doesn`t matter. You`ll still be joining class, Mikan-chan!" He said, Suddenly cheery. Mikan silently groaned. This was going to be a pain in the-

**I hope that was more detailed and clear for you guys! :)**


	4. Hide and Seek

Hide And Seek:

Narumi found Mikan in her temperary room, Putting her hair up into a ponytail with a white hairtie. "Mikan-chan! Its time for class!" He squealed, Grinning like a gay retard. He recieved a blank stare of boredom back. "Mou, Mikan-chan! Why wont you smile!?" Narumi cried. Mikan sighed, Knowing that this was going to be a long day. "Narumi. Stop crying. You`re giving me a headache." Mikan rubbed the bridge of her nose. " Mou, Fine. You have to put these on." He handed her three orange stud earings. "Alice Blockers?" Mikan Asked. **(A/N: I dont know what their called, Could someone tell me in the reviews, Please?) **"Yes, They`re for keepi-" "I know what they`re for." Mikan coldly interrupted.

Walking to class, Mikan and Narumi discussed things.

"Narumi. I dont want them to know that this is me. I want a fake name. Otherwise i`ll fight back with all my strength." Mikan threatened. `I wonder why Mikan wants a fake name...` "But, Mikan. Even if you change your name, you`ll still look the same, right?" He asked the eleven year old. "I copied an Identity changer alice." Then, Mikan turned into a girl with long straight bright blonde hair and a pair of purple galaxy-like burdened eyes with pale skin. "Done." Even her voice changed but only ever so slightly so that it wasn`t recognisable.

"OHAYO, MINNA! We have a new student! Come on in~!" Narumi said, Walking inside the room twirling in the bright pink dress Mikan decided to ignore. Mikan walked in. "Class, This is-" He was cut off, Though, happy about it because he didn`t have a name. " I am Ling. Zeng Ling. I am from China. I have the Phobikinesis Alice and Naturakinesis Alice. Questions?" Mikan (Aka Ling) leaned against the wall, arms crossed. Then...It was hell.

"Do you have a boyfriend?!" "What does fobeeke-kenershes and Nachura kenershes mean?" "What`s your alice shape?"

Mikan held a hand up and silenced the class. "No, I do not, but I am not looking for one, mean to say Phobikinesis and Naturakinesis. Phobikinesis is controlling peoples fears and Naturakinesis is controlling Nature. My alice shape is Special and for added information, I am the third type." Mikan said. "Oooookay! M- Ling-chan! You may sit next to Natsume-kun!" Narumi shouted.

At the soind of his name, Natsume awoke from his manga. He saw the girl and narrowed his eyes suspitiously at her. "WHAT?!" The girls screamed. "That LOSER isnt allowed to sit next to MY NATSUME-KUN!" Permy shouted. "Hey, Permy!" Mikan shouted. As Permy looked at Mikan, Her eyes turned bright red. Permy`s eyes turned wide and she screamed, Fleeing the room. Mikan blinked as her eyes turned back to normal.

This was going to be fun.

_**Waaah! I`m sorry! Pleeeaaaaseee dont murder m- *Gets stabbed in the neck* Okay! I deserved that but!- *Gets shot* STOP IT! Ano... My laptop was taken away from me the night I finished the chapter so I didnt get to upload it! Im sorry! I keep letting you guys down! Ill try better next chapter because this one isn`t as long! Gomeeeeeenaassaaaaiii! Suumimaaaassseeenn!**_


End file.
